Hidden Depths
by KadmeRead
Summary: I don't know who I was before, but I am running now. But what if I don't have to run now? Warning contains OC as main character
1. Chapter 1: Running

Hidden Depths

"Run!" I turned to face him, I frowned knowing I should know them somehow, but I don't recognise the curly haired short kid. "They've found us!" I felt myself responding "How, I thought we were safe here?" "I don't know! But we need to move!" "We could fight." "There's too many!" "You go, I'll hold them off!" "But Tia you'll be killed!" "But at least you'll be safe." He turned back and hugged me, "Stay alive." "Yes ma'am" He saluted, and then he ran off.

I woke up tossing and turning, it was that dream again, the one from before. I frowned, if only I could remember. I checked my watch, yup it was that time again, time to move on. I had to keep on the move constantly, avoiding anyone and everyone. I headed out into the rural countryside, I wasn't sure where I was, but that was ok, if I didn't know, they shouldn't know either. Suddenly, I saw one, I called them dogs for lack of a better name for them, they were huge, and black, with these evil red eyes. They looked like they came from the depths of hell. And they were after me. I ran pulling out my sword, I've got no idea where it came from, just like everything else these days, but it's this weird bronzey colour and the only thing that can kill these things, sadly I say this from experience.

I turn to fight them, I'm actually pretty good at sword fighting, I swing my sword through one then the other. I frown, I was sure there was another, I start to turn. "Look out" I hear as I get tackled, the dog just misses my neck and tears into my shoulder instead, the man, where did he come from? Grabs my sword and swings, the dog thing turns into that yellow dust these things always seem too. "You ok kid?" The guy looks at me in concern, my shoulder must be bleeding pretty bad. "I..I..think so.." I'm getting dizzy, my vision is filled with black dots, suddenly the world turns sideways, and I feel myself falling. "Whoa, I've got you kid." Is the last thing I hear.

I blink slowly as I wake up, I had another of those dreams, about before. That kid was in it again, we were talking about why we were homeless, he was telling me about why he ran away this time. "This time?" I had teased. I ached for those times of easy companionship and trust, with a kid I barely remember now. Suddenly I hear someone come in, "You awake now kid?" I nod "So kid, what's your name, looking at you now, I can't just keep calling you kid, how old are you anyway?" I sit up slightly and say "My name's Portia, but I prefer Tia, and I'm 16, I think." "You think?" He seemed puzzled "Yeah, I can't remember anything before about a year ago." "Oh, wow, ok then Tia, it's nice to meet you, my name's Clint."

This guy, Clint, seemed nice enough, but I wasn't going to trust anyone too easily, even if he did save me, speaking of "Where's my sword?" "Oh this, it's over here, what's it made of?" "i can't remember." "Hey kid Laura's made lunch if you're hungry?" I got up and followed him to the living room, this woman I presume was Laura was just setting up some lunch stuff. "Hi," she said "I'm Laura" I took her hand "I'm Tia", it was only then that I noticed my shoulder had been cleaned and bandaged while I slept. "Thanks for that, after lunch, I'll move on my way and get out of your hair." I noticed Laura exchanging a worried look with Clint, with forced casualness he asked "Where ya heading?" I thought for a moment, then I remembered something that kid had said in my dream "New York" I decided on. Clint said "What a coincidence, I'm heading back up to work there myself after lunch. I can take you." caught on the spot I said "Thanks." and let it go.

Later as we traveled Clint took it into his head to quiz me. "So you don't remember anything before the last year?' "No" I frown "I have fragments, like a guy I used to travel with, and that I don't like my full name, and I love swimming, but that's about it." "So why are you heading to New York?" "I don't know, it just felt right. I think that guy, who was my best friend, was going there or something." "You know" he said, and I could've sworn I saw doubt in his face "I know some people...they might be willing to help you." I didn't know why, but I felt that I could trust this guy, he didn't even question me randomly turning up with no memories, almost as if that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to him. I hesitated, "We'll see" I replied before changing the subject "So Clint, where do you work anyway?" He seemed to hesitate, just slightly before saying, "Just in an office building, boring stuff." "Oh.." he didn't seem the type to do that sort of work, and there was the fact that he seemed to be lying.

Our conversation kind of teetered off at that point, so I sat and wondered why Clint would feel the need to lie to me about his job. Unless he worked for the government...If that was so I needed to get out of here quick, unaccompanied minor with no memories, yup definitely someone the social workers are looking for. As he drove into New York, I asked him to let me off in Manhattan, and told him I'd be fine. He didn't want to, but I eventually convinced him I'd be fine. And I was fine until several snake ladies slithered out of nowhere. I grabbed for my sword, but remembered that Clint had made me put it in the backpack he had given me. I dumped it down and scrabbled desperately inside, giving up I turned and faced the snake things with my bare hands. I dashed towards the fountain at the corner to put something at my back. I felt this tugging in my gut and to my amazement the water rose up from the fountain and form a sword! I didn't have time to admire it as the snake ladies charged immediately, I reached up and grabbed it. I found that the sword was actually made of ice, the water must've frozen after forming it. I used it and managed to defeat the snake things. After I just stopped and admired this sword, it was just like my usual one, with a two or one hand grip, perfectly balanced, and like an extension of my arm. I wondered did I create it? And if so how?


	2. Chapter 2: Close to Home

**A.N Sorry it took so long to update, I'm not going to be a regular updater :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers**

Portia P.O.V

After standing admiring my new sword, I tried to work out what to do with it. I didn't have a scabbard for it, so it would be hard to carry, and I didn't want to just leave it after it saved my life. In the end I wrapped it in some spare clothes and put it in my bag, hoping it wouldn't melt. I also grabbed out my sword, I didn't feel like getting caught without it again. That's when I remembered that I was alone, in New York, with Clint likely to have put the social services on my tail. I had to get out of the open.

Clint's P.O.V

After I dropped off this girl, Tia, in Manhattan, I went to SHIELD to see what I could find out about her. Frankly she had me intrigued, from the little I knew about this kid, I could tell she'd been living on the streets for awhile. She had that look about her, the look of someone who couldn't trust anyone, and was being hunted. There was also the fact that she had a sword, and was attacked by some hellhounds. She might've been one of us.

So I reported in at SHIELD. Nat was the first to greet me. "Hey Clint, how are Laura and the kids?" "Good, actually part of the reason I actually decided to pop in is because of something that happened on the farmstead." "Oh?" Nat looked puzzled, she doesn't know about my father yet, and I'm not sure if she ever will, and if what I suspect is right, I just met another cousin. "Yeah," I replied, "I met this strange girl while out there. I want to check out her background." "Ok then," she said, "But I want to spar with you later." I groaned, of course she did. "Fine but go easy on me" she winked "No promises"

I went to the SHIELD database, if there was information on Tia anywhere it would be there. I didn't have much to go on, just her first name; Portia, and her age; 16. But I looked her up anyway. After all, there are only so many Portia's right?

There was no information on her. I don't know how she managed it but according to SHIELD she didn't exist. This was hard for one of us, after all we tend to get kicked out of schools and have monsters blow stuff up a lot. There's this one guy who's like 19 now, who was kicked out of every school he went to. He also, is incidentally the leader at Camp, and the worst Archer I've ever seen. It's physically impossible to be as bad as he is at archery. Actually he looks a lot like Portia, they both have black hair and green eyes the colour of the sea, is she? No, he can't have broken the oath again, he wouldn't have done that...there must be some other reason.

Portia POV

I run, trying to work out where I am, and where I can go. I stop at some lights confused, and look up at this huge tower with an A on it. Right I'd heard about the Avengers, they'd stopped some invasion of aliens here in New York, I just hadn't realized they had all moved in together, and that they were living in a tower together. It must get interesting in there with a green rage monster, a norse demigod, a guy who was on ice for 80 years, Tony Stark, and two others who no one knows much about.

I wonder if Clint is looking for me yet? I do feel bad about just ditching him, he and his wife Laura seemed like nice enough people, and after all he did save my life, but I can't be taken into custody. Those monster things seem to follow me, and if I'm around others, well they could get hurt. Like that guy, that I can barely remember, he was like an older brother to me, I think. But he nearly got hurt because of me, I can't have that happen again.

Leo POV

They had just told the story of Thalia's tree around campfire, normally I would've been joking and laughing, but this story hit a bit close to home. It reminded him of when he was on the run years ago, he had met this girl, she had been younger than him, and she had looked so helpless. He couldn't help but decide to look after her, he made her laugh and protected her from what he now knew were monsters. He hadn't actually needed to protect her much as she had been pretty handy with her sword. Her movements were fluid, a lot like Percy's actually.

He had felt like an older brother to her, he had had a family again, it had been nice well it lasted. But like all good things that happened to him, it had come to an end, a rather dramatic one. They had been camped out by a wall, and then she had spotted several what he now knew were cyclops, she had told him to run, he had resisted, but they both knew she was the better fighter, in the end he had left. And he had never seen her again, the next day he had gone back to where he had left her, all he could find was her seashell necklace, he knew that had been important to her. The only thing she had had of her father.

He felt tears come to his eyes, he had never told anyone about Portia, her memory was sacred. He wished over and over again that he had stayed behind and helped her, at least then he would know. He never told anyone but he continued to wear her necklace, wherever he ran to next. And he never stayed in one place again. At least Thalia had survived and had a happy ending. He noticed Percy looking at him and faked a smile "So," he started, knowing Percy was waiting for some sort of witty remark "did she wake up with pines and needles?" Percy laughed and Thalia who was also there scowled. He knew that was a joke that she would have outwardly disliked but inwardly laughed at for days. She was just like that.

 **A.N So I hope you like, we find out who the curly haired kid is, and that Clint knows more than he lets on. Feel free to review with any comments etc, that sort of thing does encourage me to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicions

**Suspicions**

 **A.N Hi, so it took me a while to get this chapter written, sorry! Well here it is now. So enjoy.**

Clint's POV

Portia was surprisingly hard to find, then again, she had said she was from New York. Clint had been out every day looking for her, he felt a sense of responsibility for her, especially now he'd worked out that she was a demigod too. He'd looked throughout Manhattan, and got Nat to help him. He hadn't told her why he was looking for a 16 year old girl, and Nat knew him well enough not to ask. It was just like how Nat didn't ask about where he went whenever he disappeared, or when he came back from a walk all scratched up. They had a silent agreement about not asking.

He was worried about her, especially after she had said that she couldn't remember anything. In the mythological world that meant that some god was interfering with your life, not something you'd want.

And so he searched for a girl that didn't exist, looking through endless pages of information, for the slightest sight of course there was also the chance that her amnesia was because of some injury, not that that's any consolation.

Portia's POV

I wandered the streets for days, killing monstery things, with my sword, and just trying to find that boy. I can barely remember him, and what bits I get of him come from dreams, just fragments. The earliest thing I can remember before coming up with a blank is waking up in a deserted alleyway, surrounded by those piles of dust that those things turn into. I had instinctively put my hand up to my neck, for what I wasn't sure, and looked around, again I wasn't sure who I was looking for. I then lived on the streets for about a year, moving all around the country, until Clint found me. Now I wasn't sure where i was headed, just that I needed to keep moving.

It had always been my instinct for the past year, I always had to keep moving, where I didn't know. But I had this tugging in my gut that forced me to keep running, keep moving, it was almost like something was telling me that there was somewhere I needed to go.

"Portia!" I heard my name and broken from my musings turned, there, running to catch up, was the one guy I was trying to avoid. Clint hurried towards me "Where have you been?" He panted, "I've been searching for you for days." I desperately scanned the area for an escape route, then I noticed that nothing seemed to be happening, no one was noticing us. Almost as if we weren't there.

Clint's POV

Clint couldn't help feeling that she had been avoiding him, after she closed down on the trip to New York. He was grateful he had found her, but surprised at how long it had taken, and the fact that he had found her, felt almost engineered by somebody. When your a demigod, that feeling almost certainly means that some god was messing with you. Not good.

Portia wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, instead she appeared to be scanning for exits, not inspiring, if he wanted to look after her. He didn't know why, but she inspired his parental instincts, maybe it was just the potential she showed, or his time spent as Apollo head counsellor at camp, but she seemed like a kid to him already, which was kinda scary, but he had adopted her into his family, which meant he would do anything to protect her, no matter who her godly parent is.

Looking around at what she was looking at so intently, he only just noticed that everyone was ignoring them and walking by as if they weren't even there. He frowned, the Mist? Or more of that pesky god that had decided to take such an interest in them? Either way he needed to see how much Portia actually knew about her heritage. He pulled her into an alley off to the side and said "So what powers do you have? Discovered any yet?"

Portia POV

Clint pulled me into an alley suddenly, I spun around to confront him when he pulled me up short with the question that showed he knew what was happening to me. "What do you mean? What powers? How do you know about this?" Putting down my backpack I rummaged inside I pulled out my ice sword that miraculously hadn't melted as of yet, and waved it in his shocked face "What do you know about all this" Nearing tears now "Tell me!" He stuttered "Uhh...it's kind of hard to explain…" he paused "Wait did you make this?"

Clint's POV

He frowned at the sword, if she had made it...then that would mean...no, he couldn't have, could he? Glancing back at Portia he noticed her frowning uncertainly, "Um...I might have made it, it appeared when I needed it...and well I did feel something when it was forming…" "Oh Styx." He swore, there it was, the proof he didn't need. No wonder she had trouble with monsters and gods. She looked so much like her brother too, he didn't know why he hadn't noticed ti at first, oh wait, he didn't think that he would have broken the oath again.

The poor kid looked close to tears, and no wonder, he hadn't been acting very nice to her, grabbing her and demanding answers. She was young and scared and confused, she had no idea what was going on. "Look" he said in a softer voice "Come with me, I'll get you warm and dry." noticing her soaked clothes, it had been raining before, and she clearly had just been running the streets since he dropped her off there. "And I'll explain everything to you, I promise."

She looked doubtfully at him, "You're not with Social Services or anything?" he laughed, that was why she had been avoiding him, he had wondered. "No, trust me, I won't make you go anywhere this is all your choice." she thought about it for a few minutes, enough time for his ADHD to start acting up, then suddenly nodded. He swung an arm over her shoulder but removed it when he noticed her stiffen. Right no personal contact, he reminded himself, a demigod who was used to living wild on the streets fighting off monsters, would need time before that, especially as she barely trusts him as it is.

"This way." He gestured instead. Leading the way to Stark Tower, where he stayed when he was in New York. He could feel her surprise as he led her into the lobby, and told JARVIS to take him to his floor.

 **A.N So I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know ideas, thoughts, etc in the reviews. I don't know again when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully it won't take as long. Thanks, KadmeRead**


	4. Chapter 4: AN

**A.N Hey guys. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, I just lost all inspiration for this story and I had no idea where I was going with it. I've had another look at it, and I'm going to rewrite it. I have an idea of where I'm going now, and I know my writing style had definitely improved. Little pieces of plot will have changed but that is just to be expected. I have worked out who Portia is as a character now and little pieces of her, so you guys will be given a better picture of what she likes. I know this story isn't as popular as many of my other stories, but it was the first story I published on here, I had just published a couple of poems before this, and it's my first multi-chapter fic, so it and Portia are close to my heart. Thanks for sticking with me, I love all you guys so much. Kadme.**


End file.
